Dr. Gel
Dr. Gel is the secondary antagonist in the anime Space Dandy. He is a high-ranking member of the Gogol Empire, who is tasked to capture Dandy (with assistance from his right-hand partner Bea) by order of Admiral Perry for Dandy's Pyonium energy that can willingly traverse between multiple dimensions. Due to this extremely rare ability, the Gogol Empire pursues Dandy. He was voiced by the late Unshō Ishizuka in the Japanese version, and by J. Michael Tatum in the English version. Personality Dr. Gel is generally very serious, determined and intransigent in accomplishing his goals, as well as relentlessly loyal and compassionate to Perry and the Gogol Empire. Often times, however, he is portrayed as a bumbling comic relief character whose constant attempts to capture Dandy result in failure. A running gag in Space Dandy is that Dr. Gel and his Partner Bea gets blown up or killed every episode he appears in, either due to his own stupidity, Dandy kills him without even knowing he did, or he dies in an comedic unforeseen accident, but he is brought back to life after every episode, eventually it has got to to the point where death has become a everyday annoyance. Appearance Dr. Gel appears to be a giant bearded gorilla in a G-shaped eye patch and periwig. He has a red cape covering his left arm. He carries a golden staff which seems to show his high rank in the Gogol Empire, similar to nobility. Dr. Gel is said to be a Gorillean. However, that was an alternate universe version, so it's unknown if that is the name of Gel's race. Gallery 325px-Dr._Gel.png|Full view of Dr. Gel Dr. gel face.jpg 640px-Dr._Gel_and_Dr._Bee.jpg|Dr.Gel with Bea. c4828b259d03552bfe5327ae8b2a0b88.jpg|Ma-Maman... Dr. Gel's evil grin.png|Dr. Gel's Evil Grin SS.PNG|Dr.Gel gets Revenge on Bea. Gl.PNG|Dr.Gel dies a happy death. Doctor Gel.jpg|Doctor Gel Trivia *Dr. Gel's facial hair looks a lot like Jet Black's - both characters are voiced by the late Unshō Ishizuka. *Dr. Gel is an intelligent gorilla, and has a ship shaped like the Statue of Liberty with a ball gag in its mouth. This may be referencing . *The first time he met Dandy in person is in Episode 4 after being zombified. *He has been blown up by Commodore Perry in episode 1 and 4. *Dr. Gel seems to be a homage to Spectreman's main antagonist, Dr. Gori, as both of them are anthropomorphic ape doctors with a wig-like hair, and their names are very similar as in Japanese Dr. Gel name pronunciation is Geru, as that only the vowels are different. *His belt looks a lot like a Kamen Rider Henshin Belt, most like combination of Kamen Rider Ichigo's(or Nigo's) and Kamen Rider Decade's Belts. *His Statue of Liberty spaceship and the red, white, and blue color theme of his clothing seem to resemble America, even furthering the Planet of the Apes reference *Dr. Gel's eye patch resembles the logo from the villainous Team Galactic in Pokémon. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Archenemy Category:Right-Hand Category:Incompetent Category:Animals Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Hypocrites Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Fanatics Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Honorable Category:Tyrants Category:Necessary Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Redeemed Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Thief Category:Weaklings Category:Elderly Category:Delusional Category:The Heavy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Revived Category:Zombies Category:Betrayed Category:Enforcer Category:Non-Action